Shinpaku Alliance
The Shinpaku Alliance is a group of Disciples created by Haruo Niijima in order to gain power and facilitate his goal of world domination. The alliance was first introduced in episode 21 of the anime when Niijima comes to Kenichi's rescue in his fight against Kisara's group. It is formed by a motley crew of individuals: from refined martial artists seeking powerful opponents to expand their scope of experience to loyal pawns whose loyalty was garnered by a leader (Niijima) adept at fabrication. Those unskilled in fighting are trained by Niijima for Information Gathering. The organization itself has a signature gesture, which is done with the right arm performing a spinning motion at the front and then stops with the fingers outstretched and palm facing outward and the pinky finger seperated from the rest of the fingers, seemingly a combination of the Nazi salute and the Vulcan salute in Star Trek. It is interesting to note that, as of the current time, the Alliance is comprised mostly of students from Kouryou High School and converted ex-members from Ragnarok Gang. The group is led by Niijima Haruo who supervises the activities of the group. Notable Shinpaku members include Shirahama Kenichi (honorary captain), Ikki Takeda (The Puncher), Kaname Kugatachi (Freya), Hibiki Kugenin (Siegfried), Yuma Chiaki (Thor), Nanjo Kisara (Valkyrie) and Kozo Ukita (The Thrower). Miu Fūrinji wasn't an official member of the alliance (Kenichi was unaware that he had never invited her to a meeting) and would only appear when it needed help before five Yomi members transfer to the school, but after they arrive she becomes an official member. After Renka Ma transfered to the school, she officially joined the alliance as well.' Yami' and Yomi consider the Shinpaku Alliance as part of Ryōzanpaku . It is notable that throughout the series the Shinpaku Alliance has recieved recognition from powerful forces. During the D of D tournament Fortuna said many times that he wanted to make the participating members of the Alliance his children. Earlier on Spartacus told Kenichi that Fortuna is obsessed with making young martial artists with the potential to become master class his children. After the five members of Yomi transferred to Kouryou High School the core members of the group recieved a threat/invitation from Kajima Satomi 'to join Yomi or die. This event proved their worth since it has been made clear numerous times that it is difficult to join Yomi. Commanders The top-ranked commanding officers of the organization, and as such, have full influence upon the organization, from the captains to the rank and files. The commanders, Nijima and Kenichi, have an antagonistically friendly relationship in that they see each other as "worst friends", with the latter being uncomfortable with Nijima's antics. Likewise, Nijima is often unnerved when he gets up close with one of Kenichi's personal battles. Nonetheless, the two of them perform well in what they do, with Nijima acting as the mastermind of the Alliance and Kenichi providing the brawn with his martial art skills. The two get along rather well despite the fact that they sometimes step on each other (both literally and metaphorically) from time to time. *'Haruo Nijima *'Kenichi Shirahama ' Captains The Captains are ranked as the Alliance's most capable fighters, besides Kenichi, and thus in lead of the Alliance's activities right after Nijima. A majority of them were former Ragnarok members until the said organization broke up and Nijima started recruiting some of their more capable members for his cause. Only Ukita is given the rank of Vice-Captain as he is regarded as not nearly as powerful as the others in terms of combat ability, but is a combatant no less. The main force of captains are very powerful but not as powerful then Expert and Master class '''fighter.Only two members of the Shinpaku Alliance are able to releasing their Ki '''Miu Furinji and Ikki Takeda are the first disciple's to so. Both Sei and Dou types. *'Chiaki Yūma (Thor) *'Hibiki Kugenin (Siegfried)' *'Ikki Takeda (Takeda The Boxer)' *'Kaname Kugatachi (Freya)' *'Kisara Nanjō (Valkyrie)' *'Miu Fūrinji ('The Feather That Cuts the Wind)''' *Renka Ma ''' Gallery Shinpaku_Alliance.jpg Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Heroes